


HONEY, Don't

by HYPERFocused



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Art, Bad Puns, Gen, Inspired by Twitter, Meme, Other, Product Placement Up The Wazoo, Skittles, Social Commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: A political commentary masquerading as a candy logo filled ransom note style image.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In a slightly different form, this was my response to the #TrumpACandy meme on Twitter. Enhanced it for this HONEY of a challenge on Fan _Flashworks
> 
> Title: HONEY, Don't  
> Fandom: U.S Politics/Candy?  
> Rating: PG (for Please God, no)  
> Content notes: In a different form, this was my response to the #TrumpACandy meme on Twitter. Enhanced it for this honey of a challenge.  
> Artist notes: Calling this art is a BIT O' a stretch.  
> Summary: A political commentary masquerading as a candy logo filled ransom note style image.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Text reads "There were SNICKERS & CHUCKLES when the PHONY haired ass said he'd run for PrEZ. More DUD than DOVE, w/his MARATHON of tantrums & lies on TWI-TTER, there's NO WAY I would vote for him, not even for a 100 GRAND or a penthouse on 5th AVENUE, HONEY. I hope SHE WILL BURY THE CAD I'm with HER, HE should SKIT-DADD-LE"


End file.
